Obito Meets Tobi: A New World!
by zai J
Summary: Obito Uchiha uses a new jutsu to visit a very backwards universe-one where his counterpart never drowned in the darkness, and Rin lives. He's determined to end this. But when he fails, and the portal to his world changes, he has no choice but to live with this other Obito! Based off an RP with my 9 y/o little brother. You could say he inspired it! Chapter 2 coming soon!
1. Obito Vs Obito!

It was silent.

A masked man with a black cloak patterned with red clouds walked through the forest. His arms were up, and his hands rested behind his head. He was becoming bored. _Unbearably_ bored. That's when he decided to swiftly take out his kunai knife. Time for some training-

No. That wasn't it at all. Instead, he took out his iPhone and began to text Kakashi. He grinned, and although it was not visible, you could see he was clearly having fun texting.

So could the other masked man. The other one, you ask? This masked man... this 'Obito' was not from this happy go lucky world. He was from the real Ninja world. The one we all know and love. The one that is... corrupt.

Startled, the masked man who was on his iPhone quickly looked up, only to see a figure emerge from behind a tree. This figure... was exactly like him!

"I'm surprised you noticed me..." said the one who came out from behind the tree.

"Ehh? Notice you? I had no idea you were here, actually. Who are you... and why do you look exactly like me?" The tree-Tobi scoffed at him. "Hah! Don't play dumb with me, Obito. You took out a weapon... I've been watching you, in this world. It's different from mines. Much different."

The other Tobi looked confused at tree-Tobi. "This isn't a weapon- wait...You have? Are you my fan?!" He asked enthusiastically. "You really are dumb... I'm here to end you, Tobi. Another world... where everything is happy. Where _my_ misery is nonexistent. I'll end it...!" He grew more passionate with his strained words, and as soon as his tongue clicked at the end of his sentence, he ran with immense speed towards his counterpart. He would end this 'Konoha' too...!"

.

.

.

"It's inevitable!" Tobi said, sitting on tree-Tobi. "Hasn't anyone told you? I'm an elite ninja! Not easily defeated. Hehe." tree-Tobi tried to pull Tobi's weight off of him.

"I-I can't believe this..." He said weakly. "At least let me...g-go back to my world, Obito." Tobi jumped.

"Eh?! Don't call me Obito! I prefer that cool anagram...TOBI~!" He made a pose. "Forget it. I'm done here." Obito (tree-Tobi) took this opportunity to stand up.

He performed some hand signs. "Portal send jutsu!" ...Nothing happened. Tobi squinted. "Was that a real jutsu? What an odd name." Obito gasped. "N-no!" He tried again. Again. One more time. But alas, no cigar.

"The portal must have closed!" Obito worriedly yelled. "Eh?" Said Tobi. "That's too bad. Guess you're stuck here-" "No!" He yelled. But of course... it was completely useless. The jutsu was meant to force the users chakara out, yet have strings of the chakara still attached to the main body. Once the chakara finds the open portal, it forces the users body to go through it. Although a painful jutsu, it works... Except when the portal closes.

And that's exactly what had happened.

 **5 months later**

"Oi, Tobi-" a maskless Obito said, sitting on the couch. "Pass me some more potato chips. I finished this bag!" Tobi, who liked to keep his mask on simply groaned. "I let you live with me, but I'm not your damn maid, Obito!"

 **(Author's note: Yep, that's the general idea for this fic. Tobi and Obito now live together, and are going to go on many strange shenanigans! I hope you like it. Please rate and review, as I hope to make more!)**


	2. The Greatest Chess Club

"This isn't fair." Tobi sighed, poking through the hole in his mask with his finger. Obito was reading a book- a love story.

"What isn't fair?" He asked. Tobi groaned, and spinned over to his mask-less counterpart. "You need to go back to your world! Or at least reveal to everyone you're here! What's the point of having a roommate if I do _all_ the grocery shopping?!" Obito snorted at his comment.

"When is that portal going to open back up? Any day now?" Tobi asked. Obito lacked a reply. He was quiet. "What's with you today?" He began to walk over to his clone, only to find a red faced Obito.

"Obito! What's with that creepy loo-" he stared at the romance novel Obito read. "That thing- is that even appropriate?!" He yelped yanking the book away from Obito.

"I-it's not that!" His face turned more red, and he pulled the book back. "Stop! This is inappropriate-" Tobi protested. "You really are an idiot!" Obito sat up.

"It's just that...well..." He looked away. Tobi tilted his head. "What?" He asked impatiently. Obito muttered,

"Rin is alive in your world...r-right?" He said in almost a whisper. At first Tobi was confused. "Is she not alive in your world?" He asked. Obito sighed and crossed his arms.

"That b*st*rd Kakashi killed her." Kakashi killing Rin? Tobi looked at him worriedly, though his facial emotions hid under the mask. The thought made his stomach turn. "Your world isn't very nice." "It is not."

They remained silent for a bit. Tobi sat down beside Obito. "Um, Obito-" "I said to call me Tobi!" "Right. Tobi." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway. I don't think I want to go back to my world."

"What?!" He gasped, and stood up. "But-but! You're like taking care of a baby!" Tobi protested. "I'm staying here! And I don't want to be a secret anymore. I want to meet Rin, and the Akatsuki-"

"The Akatsuki...? They're in your world too?!" Obito rolled his eyes. "Of course they are. Like you, I'm also the leader, sort of." Tobi's hands reached to where his mouth would hypothetically be without the mask in shock.

"That's so amazing! I guess our world isn't a complete parallel after all!" Obito rolled his eyes. "Right. And what do you mean by THAT?" Tobi jumped up in excitement.

"I'm not the leader of this Akatsuki! I'm just a fanboy, who cosplays 24/7!" He giggled and did a thumbs up. Obito twitched. "What the hell...Are you f-"

"-ABULOUS? Yes I am! I always dreamed to be apart of the Akatsuki... The number one legendary chess club!" He squealed in joy. Obito nearly choked.

"Chess club?!" He asked. "Yes! What are they in your world?" "A criminal organization filled with S-rank ninjas!" He yelled. Tobi tilted his head. By now, he was not surprised as to how messed up his counterpart's world was.

"Oh, really? Just like here! You have to be a totally cool ~*~*~ELITE~*~*~ ninja to join. But also, a really good chess-er!"

"I hate chess. I don't want to meet the Akatsuki anymore," he paused. "But I still want to meet Rin..." he mumbled. Tobi flinched. He wasn't too fond of the idea, especially since it meant more competition. Kakashi was enough.

"You can't meet Rin." He said quickly. Obito glared at him. "Why not?" "...-Because she-she's dead!" And then, Tobi saw the most painfully unimpressed glare ever.


End file.
